Ouran's WTF
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: Well, this is a story about three friends who go to Japan and attend Ouran Highschool. I'm not really sure how to explain it. All my friends who pop up along the way are real. Hope you like it. Its from my POV unless I say otherwise. Its really about me and how I take my friends to the one place they've always wanted. Any characters I mention in this I do not own. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, Pandora-Momitchi13 here. This is my first story. Its about my friends Momo and Kira. Those are there nicknames but later on in the story you find out there real names. We are all 16 years old. I'm the tallest, Kira in the middle, and Momo is the shortest. Read and review. Be at least a little nice, but I can deal with criticism. Thank you for giving this a chance!**

Chapter 1

"KIRA! MOMO,"I yell. I swear one day I'm going to murder them. I stand there in the middle of the school field, drenched in water. I want to know how the hell they wired the sprinklers to go on right when I walk on it. I told them to meet me at the school, not spray me with water.

I hear laughing behind the wall of the handball court. I run over there, to find Kira and Momo rolling on the floor laughing. I look at both of them.

"The fuck is wrong with you two,"I say. Kira tries to stand up without falling over. She pushes her bangs out of the way. Her most recent hair color, red. Like, Grell Sutcliff red.

"I'm sorry. It was Momo's idea," Kira says.

"Yeah it was. I couldn't resist," says Momo from the ground. She stands up, straightening her Vampire Knight shirt and patting down her purple tipped black hair.

"Well, ef you too. Anyway, I have a surprise for you guys!" I say excitly. Their eyes get as big as an anime characters.

"What," they say in unison.

"First, answer this question. Have you ever wanted to go to Japan _and_ attend Ouran Highschool?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well,"I say pulling out three plane tickets,"that's exactly what we're doing!"

"Oh my GOD!"Kira says.

Momo starts to say,"How did you get the tickets-"

"And have us enrolled at Ouran? Easy. Just convinced my mother to get us all tickets and passports. My sister went and looked up and printed the forms for attending the school. There filled out and on there way to Japan. Should be arrive tomorrow,"I explained.

"Damn! Wait, do I have to wear the yellow mushroom of doom,"Kira asks.

"I specifically told them in the form that we would like not to wear that. Also the alternative is the-" I'm cut off by the Angel Beats theme song. I look at who's calling. _Better be important, Kitsu._

"Yes Kitsu?...What?... Okay we'll be there in two minutes!" I hang up and looked at my friends.

"There here," I say. I take off running towards my house, Kira and Momo following.

_._

I open the door to my house. The smell of cats hits my face. _Lord all the cats,_ I thought. I walk over to the table. There sat three envelopes with a shit load of stamps.

"I call the stamps," says Momo.

"Yeah, okay."

"Come on. Lets open them," I say.

"Together," says Kira. "Right," I say.

We each take our letters and open them. We unfold them and I'm impressed they put in English. I look at the top. I start scanning the paper for the word 'accepted.' _Found it_. I read the whole sentence. I look over at Kira's letter and then at Momo's. They all say 'accepted.'

"I can't believe we're attending Ouran Highschool!" exclaims Momo.

"You three excited," asks my mother from the kitchen. She has shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair. Her blue eyes look from Momo, to me, to Kira, and land back on me.

"Yes," we say simoulatisly.

"You all are leaving on Saturday at 11:30. Should start packing," says my mother.

"How long will we be gone?" asks Kira. Knowing Kira, she might want to never leave Japan, as well as Momo.

"One Japanese school year. You will arrive in the middle of the year, so we aren't counting that."

"Okay."

"Want somethin' to eat? We have, like, five boxes of Pocky," I say.

"Momiji, your always hungry," says Momo.

"Hey! Its not my fault that two hours passed since breakfast! Your lucky I'm even sharing my Pocky."

"Okay, okay. Just sayin'."

"Kira if you want to, you can ask my sister for some anime to watch," I say grabbing three boxes of almond covered Pocky.

"How about Ouran Highschool Host Club," suggests Momo.

"Okay," I say,"Kitsu, can we borrow Ouran? we want to watch it."

"Your already going to attend the damn school, so you don't need to watch it," says my sister from behind a pile of Manga.

"I know. But we need to map out the huge ass school," I say.

"Fine. One rule. Don't fangirl too much over the twins. It hurts everyone's ears," she says. Her sea-blue eyes bore into my midnight blue eyes.

"Okay," I say grabbing the dvd.

_._

They are such damn teases," complains Momo.

"No shit," I say flatly.

"Okay, so I call Mori-senpai," says Kira.

"I get Kaoru or Honey-senpai," I say after thinking, _why are we calling dibs on them._

"I get Hikaru," says Momo.

"What time is it?"

"Hm? Oh its 9:00," I say looking at the clock.

"Okay, one more twins scene and then we go," says Momo. We fast forward to the most intimate of the shounen-ai scenes. We fangirl squeal and almost get hit by the first book of Vampire Knight.

"Kaname, no getting jealous,"says Momo.

"SHUT UP," shouts my sister.

"Okay, okay. Bye Momiji!"

"Bye! See ya Saturday!"

**Thank you again for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Riding The Death Trap

**A/N Hello again! Here is the second chapter! I just wanted to let you know that, this will be updated at least every weekend. Also, I know my name is in relation to Momiji Sohma's from Fruits Basket. That is not me. That's my nickname. Just wanted to let you know. Another thing, I have never actually rid in' a plane before so I'm not really sure what goes on. I hope its somewhat correct! **

Chapter 2: Riding The Death Trap

_Saturday, 9:15 am._ That's what my phone read. I'm still preparing for even going on a plane. I've never been on one. I look in the mirror one more time. I dyed my hair blue over the past two days. Its the color of Ikuto Tsukiyomi's hair. Midnight blue. I put on blue eyeliner and blue mascara. What can I say, I'm obsessed with blue. I look over at what I'm supposed to wear for school. It is a short sleeved Gothic Lolita dress with white ruffles on the top bordering the chest. The corset part had blue ribbon laced up to the top. The skirt was blue and black with blue fabric on top. I had three other long sleeved dresses as well. _10:19_

I quickly change into electric blue skinny jeans and one of my slutty tops and walk out the door with all my important belongings. I say my good byes and drive off to pick up Momo and Kira.

_._

"Quit bouncing," I tell Momo. I'm just as nervous as she is. First plane ride. Creepy shit. Momo pulls down her Alois Trancy shorts and flattens her hair. Again. Kira pulls up her top and brushes her hair out of her face. We have priorites.

We get passed security and walk to where we board the plane. I grab Momo's arm.

"Ow! Release my arm! Retract the claws," Momo says.

"Sorry." We board the plane. I am trying not to faint from fatigue. Oh lord, don't let me die!

"Chill Momiji. Here listen to this and relax," says Kira putting headphones on me. I nod.

"When we arrive at Japan it will be an hourbefore school starts. We can put on our uniforms before landing and... um... where are we staying?" says Momo.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention. You know Sabrina right?" I say,"Well she's letting us stay at her mansion!"

"Badass. Where is it?" ask Kira.

"Down the dtreet from the school."

"BAMF," says Momo.

"Okay. I need to chill. We aren't going to be hijacked... we're not going to be hi...jacked..." I say slepply. I fall asleep listening to Melody Line by Hatsune Miku.

_._

"Momiji, wake up! We need to get ready," says Momo. I sit up and immeditly remember we are on a plane.

"Holy crap on a cracker," I say.

"Come on. I'll get your uniform," Momo says dragging me to the back. She hands me the dress and I put it on. The skirt is shorter than expected. Good thing I brought brought thigh high socks. I ain't no hooker. I grab my favorite pair of high heels and put them on. Yes, I can be a girly-girl. BTW, there blue.

Momo comes out in a black and purple pinstripe dress wiht a black vest. Its knee length with a small bit of lace on the edge. It sort of has a ruffle at the neck. It suited her perfectly. She has knee high pruple socks with black converse.

"What's with the shoes," asks Momo.

"What! You know I don't go anywhere wihtout them," I say defensivly.

"I know," she says," Kira hurry up!"

"I'ma comin'," Kira says.

Kira walks out in a red and black dress. The top had puffy sleeves, with black satin across the chest. The skirt was red with part of it pulled like a curtain on the side, tied of with a bow. It suited her as well. She had ankle length socks with platform shoes. Kira twirls around smiling.

"You like?"

"Pretty. We have to sit down. Before we crash and burn," I say.

"Isn't that a Savage Garden song?" Kira asks.

"Yes it is. Now sit yo ass down," I say pointing to her seat. She sits down sighing. I notice Momo isn't wiht us.

"Crap, where's Momo?" I say standing up.

"She's in th eback using the phone. I think she's calling Sabrina," sayd Kira. I calm dow. I close my eyes and feel something being attached to my head. I open my eyes and raise my hand to my head. I un-clip whatever was on my head and look at it. A tiny black and blue hat to match my outfit.

"I made one for each of us," says Kira putting on a red one on," I made Momo a purple and black one."

"Thank you," I say hugging her. Momo returns and Kira hands her a tiny hat.

"Thanks Kira," says Momo smiling.

_._

When we land, I was more than ready to get off the death trap. Kira, Momo, and I walk over to the exit.

"Sabrina said she would pick us up at the airport," says Momo. Kira and I nod. we wander over to the enterance to find someone wearing a yellow mushroom. It was Sabrina, looking the same as always. Gray beany covering most of the shoulder length black, messy hair that kept falling in her face. She had black converse to, more or less, complement the mushroom.

"Momiji, Momo, Kira," says Sabrina running toward us, "welcome to Japan!"

"Hi Sabrina," we all say. We brace ourselves for her Tamaki Souh impression.

"I will show you around the school. Although, you probably don't need my help," Sabrina says, "we have an hour until school starts. Lets use that time to drop off your belongings at the mansion. Follow me." We all follow Sabrina to the limo.

**A/N Thank you for reading! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving At Ouran

**A/N Yo, wazzup! Anyway, here the third chapter. By the way, you learn that I am a huge Yaoi fan. Its something that is really hard not to like. Also, I might change the title. It most likely will change to Ouran's WTF. Tell me if I should change it or not.**

Chapter 3: Arriving at Ouran

On the way to the mansion, Sabrina was explaining about the school. I look out the window at all the houses we are passing by. Then I remember that we can't speak Japanese. Of course, if they piss me of I can always curse them in they're own language.

"Um, you guys, we don't know how to speak Japanese," I say.

"Don't worry! I'm your translater and your mouth until your able to speak and understand," Sabrina says. We nod in unison.

_._

We arrive at the mansion and am surprised to see Onee-chan there.

"Onee-chan!" screams Momo. We all run(except me. Shoes remember.) towards Onee-chan. We call her Onee-chan because she's like a big sister to us.

"Ohayo," Onee-chan says. I notice she isn't wearing a Ouran uniform. She notices that I'm staring at her, confused and says,"I don't attend the highschool. I go to Ouran University."

"Oh," I say. We walk into the mansion._ Hot damn_, I think. This place is HUGE! The stairs were like Ciel Phantomhive's, right in the middle of the back wall, splitting into two different stair cases. The rest looked like the Victorian Era. It was pretty.

"Follow me," Sabrina says. We follow her up the left staircase and down a dark hall.

"Do you three want to share a room or have separate rooms?"

I would like to have a different room, but Kira has the other option in mind.

"Do you two want to share?" Kira asks. I don't say anything because its my personalitly to follow what my friends do. Momo and I nod." Okay, we'll share!"

"Alright then. Here is your room," Sabrina says opening a door. It was gorgous! There were three beds, each the color of our dresses(Its kinds creepy how it matched). They were mahgony bed posts with curtains surrounding them. Momo jumps into her purple and black bed while I sit on my blue one. It was so plush.

"You like?"

"Damn straight," I say. I notice the sheets are made of silk. VERY soft silk.

"We should go to school now," says Kira.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here," says Momo, faceplanting into the bed.

"Come on. First day, have to find the Host Club quickly," I say dragging Momo of the bed. She meows.

_._

We arrive at school and am greeted with stares. As we walk towards the enterance, everyone clears a path for us like we are royalty. Which we're not! We are normal! Except our clothes, out hair... okay we aren't normal.

"I have to go take care of something," says Sabrina. She walks away smiling. I turn to my friends.

"Okay, let's make our way to Musiv Room 3," I say.

"Why?" asks Kira.

"Because that's where the Host Club is," I say. We make our way towards Music Room 3. We finally find it.

"You do know we are going to be hit by flower petals," says Kira. I nod.

"We won't understand what they are saying," says Momo. I nod again. I take hold of the door handle. I push open the door.

_._

Have you ever been hit head on with rose petals? Let me tell you, not as pleasent as it sounds. After we pass the rose petals of death we all look straight at the Host Club. They are more gorgous than ever! Like ohmifuckingGod gorgous. I almost fall over.

"Hello fair maidens," says the blonde in the middle. We all know its Tamaki Souh but we don't say so. Tamaki hands Kira a rose. I'm thinking, as well as Momo, _Lucky bitch._ "So what brings you to the Host Club this fine morning?" says Tamaki. I notice Haruhi rolling her eyes.

Momo speaks up,"Well, we are new here and we heard that there is a Host Club here so we thought it would be cool to come it out" Then, I notice something. Tamaki was speaking English. WTF.

"How do you know English," I ask. I just get stared at. Even my friends are looking at me like I'm a Loony TOON! " Have you not noticed? He spoke English!"

"We noticed. Just didn't care," says Kira.

"Baka, Momiji-chan," Momo says putting her hands on her hips. I glance at the Host Club. I see Honey-senpai on Mori's shoulder's. I hold back a fangirl squeal. Then I hit Momo upside her head. The Host Club seemed quite surprised, apparent by there faces. Kira just stood there like it was normal. Which it was.

"Don't call me baka,' I say. I feel something tug on my skirt. I look over to see Honey looking up at me. Oh my God do I want to glomp him.

"What's your name? I'm Mitsukuni Haniozuka, but you can me Honey," he says. _Stop being adorable,_ I think. Momo and Kira gently put there hands on my shoulders so I don't glomp him.

"I'm Ana," I say smiling.

"But she called you Momiji-chan," Honey said with the most adorable confused face ever.

"Oh, that's my nickname," I say.

"Oh! Okay! Who are they? Do you all like cake!?" he asks quickly.

"This here is Miranda, but she goes by Momo-chan," I say gesturing to Momo,"and this is Angela, but call her Kira," gesturing to Kira.

"And we all love cake," we say together. I see the twins glaring at us. Don't know why, but I have a feeling they don't like us.

"Yay! Would you like some," asks Honey in an overly adorable voice.

"Of course," says Kira. We follow Honey over to a already set table. I look over to see Momo glarng at Kyoya. I already know what she's thinking. He already knows everything about us from the day we were born. I turn back to the table and notice that its Royal Albert China. My Nana used have a lot of Royal Albert. The door opens, but I already know who it is.

"Oh, there you are!" says Sabrina walking toward us," is that cake!?"

"Hi Sa-chan," says Honey. He takes a big bite of cake. My eyes widen a bit at how he can do that. Creepy shit.

"HI Honey! Mind if I join you," aks Sabrina. Honey shakes his head. Sabrina sits down next to me. I look down at the cake. I already love the cake just by looking at it. Its chocolate,with little frosting flowers bordering the edge. It has thin chocolate shavings on top. This was my most favorite cake in the entire world. I wonder how they know. Momo and Kira look at me, staring at the cake. They knew, unless with company, the cake would be gone in one second flat.

"You alright," they ask. I jump out of my trance. I nod, taking tiny bites of the cake, savoring it. _Lord, I'm in heaven._ I guess I didn't notice how fast I was eating those tiny bites, because the next thing I know the cake disappeared. Sads.

"How did you do that?" asks a voice from behind me. I turn to see Haruhi.

"Do what?"

"Eat cake faster than Honey-senpai. Even when he takes it in all at once," she says flatly. _Uh..._

"Its her favorite cake," says Kyoya typing on his little laptop. My friends and I jump when he says that. We turn and look at him.

"H-how did you know that?" I ask. I already know.

"I have my resources," he says, not looking up from the laptop. I don't know why, but he really pisses me off when he says that. I stand up.

"Well, what are those resources," I ask crossing my arms over my chest. Everybody's eyes widen.

"Sit down, Momiji," says Momo quietly.

"Crazy guy knows everything. Deal with it," Kira says," so sit yo ass down." She tugs on my arm.

"No. I want an actual answer," I say. Kira and Momo look at each other and nod.

"Sit down or no Yaoi," they say sternly. Crap. I sit down immediatly. I was not going to lose my Yaoi. CielxAlois was my favorite Yaoi couple. Next was OzxCiel. I blush profusly.

"Oh, we should head yo class," says Sabrina. My friends and I stand up. We thank them for the cake and leave.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Any questions just PM me or put it in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4:Host Clubs Knows Things

**A/N Yo, 'sup peoples. Here is thy chapter. If I make people sound British, its a sad second nature. I can speak like a Brit no matter if I have the accent or not. Anyway, I have decided to change the title. So it will now be Ouran's WTF. If you's has any questions you's can asks.**

Chapter 4: The Host Club Knows Everything

When the girls left, everyone wanted to know what the hell happened. The most confused one was Tamaki, but that's somewhat normal.

"Kyoya, what do you know about those three," Tamaki says after about 2 minutes. Kyoya pulls up the file on the laptop.

"They're names are Anasara Stidger, Miranda May, and Angela. They all are sixteen and come from the United States. Anasara has no record of any violence unlike the others. They all met in junior high," Kyoya says closing his laptop. "They are all staying at Miss Sabrina's mansion."

"But why were they dressed different than the others," asks Haruhi.

"They requested to wear something different," Kyoya says," they put in the entrance form for this school," We wish not to wear the yellow mushroom of doom." Exact words." They all cocked there heads in confusion.

"Anything on health," asks the twins bored out of there little twin minds. Kyoya opened his laptop again. "Family? Weaknesses?"

"Well, family, Miranda's parents are divorced. She has a step father, two sisters, and two brothers. She is the middle child. Angela is an only child. She comes from a happy household. Honestly, she has the most violent record in school than anyone I have ever met. Anasara has a sister and a brother, as well parents. Relatively good family. She doesn't keep contact with her brother," Kyoya says," as for weaknesses, why would you want to know?"

"We need a toy," said the twins. Kyoya goes back to his laptop.

"Weaknesses. Angela has none, Miranda has two, and Anasara has five."

"Wow. So the purple one does have weaknesses. what are they?" asks Hikaru.

"Anasara's are Yaoi, arguements, cats, her father, and a lot of anime characters," Kyoya states," Miranda's are and I quote,"Kawaii emo boys" and someone named Kaname Kuran."

"Kaname Kuran!?" Tamaki says.

"Seriously? Well this is going to be quite fun," the twins say. Everyone deadpans.

"I'm not going to object just be careful," says Kyoya standing.

"Why's that," says Kaoru. The twins smirk, thinking that its going way too much fun messing with the most fragile one.

"One, Angela and Miranda won't hesitate to beat you to pulp. Regardless of the reason. Second, just because she's fragile does not give you leave to mess with her," says Kyoya.

After that everyone left to go to there classes.

**A/N Sorry if its short! I kinda wish I had written it longer. Oh well. R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5: We Become Hosts

**A/N Hey! So here you go. I might be posting the sixth chapter today as well. If your wondering why the chapter is titled the way it is, its because I titled it to sort of explain whats going to happen within the story. Any questions about the events, feel free to ask. I do not own the anime... sadly.**

Chapter 5: We Become Hosts!

We were screwed. The teacher knew English, no that wasn't the problem. The problem was everyone else. Especially this one girl. I wanted to slap her to fucking oblivion. _Yeah, that's right look away. Be very afraid_. We took our seats. I was on one side of Sabrina with Momo and Kira next to me. I noticed that one of the twins was in front of me._ Shit,_ I think. I silently pray that he won't recognize me.

Then someone burst through the door. He was probably my height with brown hair. I recognized that boy. my eyes widen slightly when I figured out who he was. I guess Kira and Momo knew who he was too.

"JP!?" Momo, Kira, and I say standing. he looks over at us and waves. I'm surprised he's here! Sure, we never heard from him after middle school, but who would seriously think he was in Japan!?

"Sit down, you four," says the teacher. We sit down. How many of our friends were here, exactly?

_._

The class went on FOREVER! I think Kira fell asleep at one point. Finally, we could talk. Momo, Kira, Sabrina, and I ran over to where JP was.

"Wtf, JP," I say.

"What," he says. I hit his arm.

"Ow! what was that for," he complains.

"For not telling us you were in Japan," I say. I kick his leg," that's for complaining."

"Still violent as ever, I see," he says holding his arm.

"Aren't you from this morning," asks one of the twins from behind me. I jump, not as high as usual due Momo and Kira holding me down.

"Oh, hello! which one are you," I ask. I wanted to bolt, but hold my ground. He gives a questioningly look.

"Kaoru Hitachiin," he says," aren't you the one who totally got pissed off at Kyoya? You got guts."

"Well he needs to start giving straight answers," I say irritably. I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes.

"You talk like you know he has never given a straight answer ever," Kaoru says. I was so going to curse him to hell when the bell rang.

"Dammit. Well see you later Kaoru," I say walking away.

_._

You know whats the best part about school? Lunch. Here we get a whole _hour_ to eat. And its like I'm in heaven.

"Food! Oh my god, food," I say half running, half walking.

"Woah hold it," says Kira grabbing my shoulder. I turn to her and give her and do my best puppy dog face ever. It had to work. I could see lobster tail waiting foe me."Eat me, eat me," it called.

"First, we are new here, so that requires us to be proper. Second, eat slowly. Okay," she says," now go and eat." I could live with that. I hurry to the line. I got my lobster tail. It was huge. Perfect. I was eatin' good today. I find Sabrina and JP and sit next to them. JP had a really elegantly made pulled pork sandwich and Sabrina had a small dish of oringiri.

"Hi Momiji," says Sabrina. I wave. I start on meh lobster. It was so well made! It melted in my mouth and to make it even better, it came with butter. I ate slowly like Kira said. I saw the host club sitting at one table.

"Do they always sit together," i ask. i don't want to seem like I stalk them (not saying I don't) so I try to ask normal new student questions.

"Yes they do. You should know that," Sabrina says calmly. I glare at her. I would go see the Host Club after school. And I'm forcing Momo and Kira to go with me.

_._

After lunch, we only had English before the end of the day You would have though that we would be good at that. I laugh at you! It was hard because of they're heavy Japanese accents. Also it was mostly writing. I hurt my hand from writing so much.

The hand iller class finally ends and we go to Music Room 3. Is it just me or is the door bigger than this morning?

"I really want to see the twins," says Momo. I roll my eyes.

"You always do," I say.

"Can I stalk Mori-senpai," Kira asks slightly raising her hand. I sigh and nod.

The door opens on its own. _Crap! They have the force. We're screwed!_ When the door stops opening we sight the Host Club.

"Well hello again," Tamaki says. My friends and I wave.

"Hi, Ana-chan," says Honey. _Hello adorable,_ I think. I using all my self control not to tackle hug him.

"Hello Honey. How are you," I ask.

"I'm good. Still haven't had cake, though," he says pouting," I want cake. Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you this morning. You three look like hostesses!" Momo, Kira, and I sweat drop. I could see Haruhi giving us the 'Run away, quickly' look.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Honey-senpai," says Tamaki. Kira bolts from the room yelling,"NO!" We look down the hall for Kira.

"Give her a few minutes. She'll come back," Momo says. 6 minutes later Kira comes back.

"You good now," I ask her. She nods." Okay you guys can keep talking."

"I would like to ask you three a question," Tamaki says,"would you like to be hosts?" We stand there in surprise. Since when in hell did we qualify for being hosts?

"Excuse us," I say grabbing my friends, pulling them into the hall. I turn to them.

"What the hell just happened," I say.

"Weren't you paying attention? They asked us to be hosts," says Momo bouncing.

"I'm not doing it," Kira says defiantly. Momo gives her a puppy dog face.

"I'm fine with it as long as we stay together," I say.

"Same here," Momo agrees. We turn to Kira.

" What," Kira says. We put on our best puppy dog faces that we could possibly muster. Kira looks away so as not to get sucked in. She sighs. "Fine." We walk back to the Host Club.

"We made our decision," I say,"and we would be happy to be hosts."

"When do we start," asks Momo.

"You can start tomorrow," Kyoya says.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Also, I want to know if I should write a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fan Fiction. If you think I should PM me or put it in the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6:We Mess With Momo

**A/N Chapter 6 is finally up! I'm also in the process of writing a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fan Fiction. So look forward to that, you Black Butler fans! I don't own anything! _Co-writer:_**_ Momo-chan!_

Chapter 6: We Mess With Momo

We arrive back at the mansion. _That was a very eventful day,_ I think. Kira looks ready to pass out while Momo and I were excited. I notice that Sabrina isn't home yet. I decide that I should make dinner since she has no maids or butlers by choice. although I would like a Sebastian. I go up to our room and change into black, knee length shorts and my Doctor Who T-shirt. Sabrina drew a map of the mansion so we don't get lost. I unfold it and look for the kitchen. Its near the entrance on the right.

"Whatcha' doin'" asks Momo.

"Looking for the kitchen. I'm going tot make dinner," I say making my way to the door.

"Make something that you don't burn," says Momo carefully.

"I don't burn food. I make edible food unlike England," I say walking out of the room. I walk downstairs, then towards the kitchen. I open the door to find Kira making ramen.

"I don't trust you in the kitchen," she says. Why does no one trust me in when I cook?

"Uh-huh. Anyway, you okay," I ask. I walk over to the cupboard. I open it to find it full of every flavor Pocky you could think of.

"K-kira. Go get Momo," I say. Sabrina said we could have what ever we wanted. Right now, I could really go for some Nutella flavored Pocky. Jira comes back with Momo.

"Now what is it you- Oh sweet mother of Pocky," says Momo. She's staring at all the Pocky boxes. I reach up and grab a random box. I look at it. Damn kanji. I throw it towards Momo and throw another one at Kira. I grab one for myself and from the picture on the box, I think it was chocolate mousse. _How the hell..._ I open it and take a Pocky stick out. I nibble on it. Its pretty good.

"I see you found the Pocky," says someone from the doorway. We turn to find Onee-chan. I continue nibbling on my Pocky and Onee-chan sighs.

"Did Sabrina tell you that you could have whatever you want," Onee-chan asks. We nod. Another sigh.

"For the sake of your life, don't eat all the Pocky," Onee-chan says.

"Okay!" Onee-chan walks out of the kitchen. We just kept nibbling on our Pocky.

"I have Inu x Boku SS on my laptop," Momo says. We grab our ramen and another box of Pocky and head upstairs to watch the anime.

_._

I'm saying this once. Miketsukami Soushi is sexy. Like hot fucking damn sexy.

"Oh my lord! Stop being so damn sexy," Momo says dramatically. Kira and I roll our eyes. Momo proceeds to glomp the computer screen.

"Really Momo," I say. She pouts.

"Why can't he be real," Momo complains. Kira tries to pry Momo off the computer. I hold up my hand. I get off the bed and walk over to the closet. I open it and take out a card board cut out of Miketsukami.

"Yo Momo. Look what I got," I say. She looks up and I thought her eyes couldn't get any bigger. In one second she was glued to the cut out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Momo says. I back away slowly.

"Your welcome," I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where the hell did you get that," Kira asks.

"Made it," I say. I have sudden urge to go through Momo's laptop. I minimize the anime and see what other random crap she has.

"Can you hack her twitter," Kira asks.

"I have her password," I say,"time to hijack Momo's account." I pull up her twitter. I start reading her tweets. Then I go to compose a tweet.

_Hey pandora_momiji and kira22596446 hijacking MOmo_chan1238's twitter. Just until she notices. _I click 'tweet'. Then Kira and I bust up laughing. Momo looks over at us and walks over. Kira(I honestly don't know how) changed it back to the anime. Momo walks out of the room. I turn it back to her twitter._ Time for a little make over._

"Kira, watch this," I say. I pull up google images and type in 'Princess Tutu'. We know Momo hates this anime with a passion. We save five pictures and go back to her twitter. We go to settings and change her profile picture to 'Princess Tutu'. Then, we change her header to another picture of 'Princess Tutu' along with her back round. Then, we alter her bio. She is now Princess Tutu. We couldn't hold back the laughter. Momo opens the door and over and grabs her laptop and looks at it.

"What the hell did you do to my twitter," exclaims Momo. We were laughing to hard to answer. She changes her twitter back and, just for the sake of dignity, checked her facebook and wallpaper. Sadly, we hadn't gotten to that.

"Why the fuck would you do that," she asks closing her laptop. We had stopped laughing by now. I don't why we are afraid of our midget of a friend. Maybe its because she can bend us into a pretzel. Momo sighs.

"Okay, I forgive you this time," she says," next time your ending up in a gutter." Kira and I nod. I'm suddenly very tired.

"Goodnight Kira, Momo. Kira get off meh bed," I push Kira off my bed.

"Okay, okay," Kira says. After that I pass out. Laughing can really make you tired.

**A/N The twitter thing is real. We all have twitter. I'm pandora_momiji. Thanks for reading! R&R**


	7. Author's Note(Dun dun dun)

_**Author's Note! (Dun dun dun)**_

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated at all for this story! I truely am! Its just recently I haven't had any insperation for it and I feel bad that I haven't posted anything for this story in forever. I think once I finish my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fic obession then I can get back to this one. **_

_**I would like to either give this story to someone else if I don't get around to it or have someone write it with me. If you wuld like to help me write this story PM me. I will give you have what I have written so far for the next chapter and you can help me from there. I only need one person but I'm welcome to ideas from a bunch of other people as well.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for the support on the story! I will try to finish as quickly as I can. In the mean time check out my Vocaloid one-shots and my Kuroshitsuji stories! **_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
